


Fluffball

by little_werewolf



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Complete random fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_werewolf/pseuds/little_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of puppies and what they do to one Erik Lehnsherr or how Charles got the best blackmail ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffball

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this wonderful picture of the most adorable dog ever. Thank you to Heidi for betaing and giving me this prompt!
> 
> This work has also been translated into [Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4441059), by the wonderful Nicesinner! Thank you again!

“No.”

“But Erik.”

“No.”

“I thought you liked dogs.”

“Yes proper dogs, like a German Shepherd.”

“This is a proper dog.”

“No it is not. This is more like a fluffball.”

Charles couldn’t stop himself from letting out a soft laugh. He had never heard Erik use the word fluffball. Until now, he hadn’t even thought that Erik was capable of such vocabulary.

“You find this amusing do you?”

“Of course.”

And then Erik actually pouted and Charles couldn’t stop himself this time.

A loud amused laugh escaped his lips, and he had to wrap his arms around his stomach to keep himself from falling over. There were many things he was used to when it came to Erik. Grumpy Erik, quiet Erik, go fuck yourself Erik. But this? This was new and highly entertaining.

When Charles had the feeling that he had somewhat control over his emotions again, he let his gaze move back over to Erik. The other man had by now lifted the puppy up in his hands, holding it so that it was level with his face. His eyes were practically scrutinizing the poor thing, and Charles could see how the puppy was slowly lowering its ears, as if it was realising that Erik was seriously not someone to mess with. Charles was about to give in and agree that the puppy might not be the best idea after all, because Erik sincerely looked like he was going to take the poor thing apart and then have it for dinner. That was when the unexpected happened.

The puppy took the chance by leaning slightly forward and lick once very fast along Erik’s nose. Charles took in a startled breath, ready to have Erik explode. Instead the other man simply made a disgruntled face, sat the puppy back down on the floor and then wiped the back of his arm across his nose.

“All right you can keep the damn fluffball, but on one condition.”

“Which is what?”

“I don’t want anything to do with this dog, it’s your responsibility. So don’t come running to me when it chews one of your favourite shoes.”

“Deal.”

That was something easy and simple Charles could deal with. Grinning to himself, he reached down for the puppy and nuzzled his nose into the soft fur. He felt his smile soften as he could hear Erik grumble in the background that Charles should better wash his face before he would even think of kissing him again.

The deal seemed to be going relatively well until the next evening. He had spent the day keeping a watchful eye over the puppy, while at the same time doing his daily chores.

He had just gone to have a bath, and by the time he had come out again he couldn’t find the puppy anymore. (The puppy who still didn’t have a name yet, as he was trying his best not to ask Raven for names, because her naming skills were atrocious and he didn’t dare to ask Erik as he had said that he didn’t want to have anything to do with it.) He had already searched the whole mansion until he headed for the reading room, the only room he hadn’t checked yet.

He was more than surprised to find Erik lying on the couch, with the puppy curled up on his chest, both of them fast asleep.

“So much for ‘not my responsibility’,” Charles mumbled to himself in amusement and then headed back out of the room. He had to search for his camera. After all, he couldn’t let Erik get away with such wonderful blackmail material.


End file.
